falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater British Empire (Dry Rainbow)
Formed in 1947, the Greater British Empire was formed after they conquered Ireland again. They retook Ireland in the Anglo-Irish War, a week after the Third Rising in Belfast. After WWII, the Government still had the money to pay for their overseas countries. By occupying Ireland, they became the Greater British Empire. 1960s During the Cold War, they were a major nuclear target. They decided to preserve objects and Humanity with large underground shelters called Cocoons. This later triggered the idea for Vaults in America in the 2050s. 67 Cocoons were built. Falklands War The Falklands Islands were attacked by Argentina. British forces were hammered out of the inner islands and pushed to the Beaches. They began to lose. So, they nuked Buenos Aires. After the Argentine surrender of the War, the Greater British Empire occupied Argentina, becoming one of the strongest Empires in the history of the Planet in 1983. However, they had to dump Argentina in 1987 because of financial reasons. Argentina retook their country once again. 1990s With the decolonisation of Argentina, they decolonised Pakistan and Afghanistan in 1988 for financial reasons. The lack of Government and money became the Middle Eastern Wars. 2010s In March 2011, Libya, a Crown Dependency, had an al-Qaeda militia named "Diamond Ministry" sent to it. Their objective was to cause anarchy, riots, and shoot-outs in the country. Colonel Gaddafi was the Prime Minister of the Diamond Ministry. However, the Diamond Ministry's head, Gaddafi, was executed in October 2011. The leaderless and powerless Ministry was sent packing after their numbers were worn thin in Benghazi. It was a great victory for the Greater British Empire that day since the Falklands War. In December 2016, they killed the new al-Qaeda leader, al-Zawahri at his remote base in Tunisia. This crippled the Taliban once again. After another three months of bitter leaderless and supplyless fighting, they surrendered all their operations all over the World in April 2017. Pakistan was permitted to occupy Afghanistan, and they both became thriving countries by 2020. In 2029, with the aid of Nazi Germany, Sweden sabotaged Finland and Norway's banks, economy, treasury, and employment. This made the two countries bankrupt. They could not get a bailout. The Finnish and Norwegian governments died, and Sweden were free to occupy Finland and Norway. Then the Swedish Government became the Scandinavian Union and turned Communist. The UN could do nothing about the occupations as it was not against the law at the time. 2030s A British Military Base in Germany was raided and destroyed by Nazi Forces aided by Swedish Army Soldiers during the reunification of Germany in 2029. Occuring in August 2030, all British Bases in Germany were bombed and attacked by German and Swedish Forces. Britian was powerless to retaliate as they could not prove it was the German and Swedish Army who carried out the attacks and raids. In 2035, they began to modernise and renovate the Cocoon shelters built in the 60s, in the growing tensions with the Fourth Reich and the Scandinavian Union. The renovations were completed in 2039. In 2037, they decided to secretly form the Alliance Of Ganrelles. It consisted of the United States, France, the Soviet Union, Spain, the Finnish and Norwegian Rebels, GBE, and China. They monitored the situation and did secret and Black Operations in the GGE. The Alliance Of Ganrelles were responsible for the mysterious assassinations of SU Political Leaders who were responsible for the reunification. Their intention was to make Finland and Norway free from Swedish oppression and to stop Sweden getting their hands on Nuclear Arsenals. On 12th September 2039, 30 AOG Agents armed to the teeth with Brokler Armour and energy weapons, eliminated President Göran Persson at Riksdagen. The secret agents then raided Riksdagen, killed every soldier and politician inside. However, they were told to make a sacrifice. They had to detonate a small Nuclear device with a 2 mile radius to blow up Riksdagen and themselves so that the AOG's existence is unknown. They also sacrificed their very existence being denied too. Invasion Of Cannes A year long investigation went into the Stockholm Raid by the AOG (now known as the Rose Raid), but to no avail. They still did not know the organiser of the attack. On 3rd February 2041, a Swedish Spy discovered the papers on the AOG. He informed his superiors. The Swedish Army decided to send a battalion of Swedish soldiers disguised as the Rose Raiders to steal as many nukes as possible at a French Nuke Storage Facility in Cannes. The AOG found out, and sent a squad of fifteen to take out the raiders. The Swedish raiders were to occupy Cannes Airport, conquer the city, get as many Nukes onboard as possible, and return to base. When the raiders occupied Cannes Aiport and the city, all hope was lost. However, as France could not do anything as they could not get troops into the city because of blockades and troops around every entry, the British Army found a way. The fifteen British raiders were already there 5 minutes before the attack. The raiders were told to go loud and not bother about disguise. They were given control of a Stealth Bomber and a RAF Navy Carrier in the English Channel and it's long-range missiles. The British team first used the Stealth Bomber to use it's mini bombs to bomb the Airport building. As for the Planes about to take off with Nukes inside them, the team had to quickly get into the planes and disable the engines. There were four Planes filled up. The Naval Carrier missiles were used to cause roadblocks so that the flatbed trucks transporting the stolen WMDs could not enter the airport. Within a matter of minutes of sabotaging the planes and causing roadblocks, the attack was called off. French Forces were able to gain entry to the City, and began clearing up the final 100 troopers. The British squad was picked up a French Helicopter to go on the Miniguns and provide air support and bombing runs. When the defense was complete, they were flown to Paris to be thanked and congratulated by the French Army, and were later picked up and flown home. 2040s With the British role in the defense of Cannes, there were theories about why the British were there at the vert start of the attack, and that they had something to do with it. However, the GBE and France denied any involvement. In 13th February 2041, the War Of Sweden began. It's Axis Powers were Sweden and the Fourth Reich. It's Allied Powers were * Greater British Empire * France * Spain * China * United States Of America * Soviet Union * Finnish Rebels * Norwegian Rebels The war was about Sweden being attacked by the Allied Nations for seizing Finland and Norway. All the other countries of Europe stayed neutral. The GBE were responsible for many attacks on cities in Sweden and Germany. They were responsible for executing German Emperor Hans Schwarzberg in 2042, and a joint US-GBE-French-Soviet Attack on Riksdagen, and killing Swedish President Albert Johansson at the final battle of the New Riksdagen in 31st October 2045. Post-War Of Sweden After the War Of Sweden, the Swedish Government collapsed and no longer existed. However, there was still noone who could own Finland and Norway as both Rebel Forces were untrained. So, the Greater British Empire were given permission by Finland and Norway to occupy them. This formed the Grand British Empire, putting the 98 Year History of the Greater British Empire to an end. Category:Countries Category:Dry Rainbow